


Jupiter brings the storm

by AirSteps



Series: She brings the Devil [1]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: Uhh soI played wktd. I have feelings.I wrote something from Jupiter's pov because I relate to her a lot and wanted to explore her character and her emotions and I can't stop thinking about this game.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Series: She brings the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Jupiter looks down at her scraped knees and thinks about how it feels to be trapped in her own body. 

She's not quite three, and perhaps the thought of her first day at nursery should alarm her, but it doesn't. 

She takes a hand to her face and wipes her nose.  
Her mother tuts, and hands her a tissue. 

"be a good girl, and have fun"  
She ruffles Jupiter's hair, and leaves. 

Its snack time, and the children are all sitting round the perfectly sized tables, getting various bits out of their lunchboxes.  
Jupiter is next to a girl with dark eyes and an even darker smile.  
She doesn't know why, but she

really 

wants to  
touch her. 

So she does. 

"don't touch me!" the girl snaps, pulling her arm back and glaring.  
"sorry" Jupiter blushes apologetically, and goes back to her sandwiches. 

It's 3pm.  
She's not sure how, maybe she doesn't remember, but the day passes and the boys and girls are sat in a circle, singing what sounds like a dirge as they wait solemnly for their parents to come pick them up.  
Jupiter doesn't know the words, but it doesn't seem to matter.  
Her new friend is sitting next to her, their sides touching, and Jupiter's head is full of the joys of their amazing building-block farm.  
She gently moves her chubby kid fingers into the equally tiny hands of the other girl. 

Her mother comes to get her, and asks if she had fun, if she made any friends.  
Jupiter nods, thinking about running her hands up and down the arm of that little dark-eyed girl.  
She hums in the back of the car on the way home. 

Jupiter is eight years old, and she's alone in her room, crying to a song that's playing over the static of her old radio.  
She's crying, but she's not sure why.  
The song makes her feel like she's screaming inside, like ocean walls are about to shatter her from the inside out and she doesn't know why. She doesn't understand.  
She knows that mother turns the radio off whenever the song plays in the house or in the car and it makes Jupiter want to scream, want to punch something.  
But she doesn't know why. 

Two years later, and Jupiter remembers how mother always tells her not to touch.  
They're walking through a shop that sells China and glass and other such breakable things. Jupiter hates it.  
They are all so pretty and new and she wants to grab at them with her fingers. To smash them against her palms.  
She sees a child with hair like clouds and she wants to run her fingers through it. It looks so soft, so fragile; It's everything that Jupiter is not. 

A plate flies over her head as it's thrown through the kitchen, and her mother screams.  
"Get out. I don't want you to set FOOT in this house again."  
The rest of the words are lost. Dad throws his things into a bag and heads out the door.  
Jupiter cries. It's her fault. It has to be.  
She doesn't know what he's done, but she knows that she's wrong and bad and broken, and they never talk about it.  
She balls her hands into fists and it takes everything in her not to punch the hell out of her father, out of her mother, out of herself.  
She picks up the broken shards of Sunday's best china and clenches her hand around them.  
It feels...not good. But something. 

It feels like something, she thinks, and she watches the blood drip over her wrist. 

All the girls in school talk about boys. They laugh behind the lockers and point out the one that everyone loves.  
They sit cross-legged in the corridor and dare each other to reveal their secret crush.  
Jupiter hates this game. She hopes They never ask her.  
When they do, she shrugs and pretends she didn't hear them. 

She goes home and leafs through a magazine, cutting out pictures of the women and sticking them in her journal. 

Jupiter knows. She knows why she's felt bad and wrong and gross.  
She knows what it is her dad did to make her mother so angry.  
She's 14 and she's used to it by now, the whispered insults the other teens throw at her, calling her "dyke" and "lesbo".  
Her mother knows too.  
They never talk about it. 

Jupiter's hands are for raking against her skin, Jupiter's hands are for breaking her heart into pieces , Jupiter's hands are for midnight in the bathroom, where she bleeds red and blue and yellow. 

She has a hair tie that she wears on her wrist; her wrist is bruised all over from it.  
She read online somewhere, if you flick it when you think about…. That… Then it gets better. 

It doesn't get better. 

Jupiter w a n t s. 

She wants so hard that it breaks her inside and she'd try to reach the middle of her chest and pull out her own heart if she could.  
Her wrist and her hands are calloused and bruised from all the times she's shut herself down. 

She has to shut herself down. 

Jupiter packs her bags for camp, and it reminds her of being ten years old and watching Dad walk out the door. 

(She sees him once in a while, and they talk. They are not so different. But it wasn't enough to stop her feeling ashamed. Maybe because he's ashamed too) 

She thinks about the girl in her class who sits at the front and always forgets her pens.  
She thinks about being three years old and playing hopscotch, holding hands.  
She thinks about girls with soft hair and soft hands, pretty eyes and lips that brush against hers in the morning. 

Jupiter snaps the hair tie against her wrist. 

A bad kid.  
She's a bad kid and tonight she'll be driven to a camp where she'll fight the devil.  
Jupiter claws at her chest and cries.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to camp is long and boring, nobody really talks.   
Her mother drives her, and Jupiter stares out at the trees, holding her hand against the window.   
She pretends the trees are the ones moving and that she's standing still, like she used to do when she was little. 

The leaves bend and sway in the wind, like flowing hair, the tree branches caress each other gent--  
Jupiter snaps the hair tie against her wrist. 

They arrive, and she climbs out of her mother's car, slamming the door as she does.   
Her mother tuts.   
"Don't worry, you'll be home in no time. This is for your own good" 

Her father is there to meet them, but again they barely speak. He looks apologetic and he whispers that he is sorry.   
Jupiter doesn't believe him. 

Her mother ruffles Jupiter's hair before she leaves. Jupiter winces. 

She's there for a week, perhaps, before the camp is split into groups.   
Group West is made up of her and two other kids.   
They all stand around the bonfire while the rest of the groups are formed. 

Neptune is a smart looking girl with dark hair and a dark smile.   
Jupiter tries hard not to look at her. 

Venus is a quiet ( boy) who seems too nice to be here, but there's something unsettled about (him), and Jupiter wants to know what it is. 

They do boring camp activities together- cooking and talking and talent shows  
(Neptune says that Jupiter looks cool playing the guitar, which she never really learned, and Jupiter smiles, snapping the tie against her wrist) 

She manages to stay on everyone's good side, if people here have one of those, but the way Venus and Neptune look at her and talk to her makes her uneasy. 

Then they are sent to the devil. 

The cabin is dark and cold and smells like rotting wood and hopelessness.   
Jupiter breaks a cabinet, and she cries.   
Why does she touch anything, it always breaks.   
It's her fault. It must be. It always is. 

Venus tells her it's okay, and she wants to punch (him) just a little. But (his) hair is soft, like a cloud, and (his) eyes are bright,like the sun, and she wants t-

Snap. 

What was she thinking? She can't remember. It wasn't about that, anyway. 

Neptune gets a bottle from somewhere and the liquid inside it tastes like regret mixed with the feeling of immortality. 

She thinks about what didn't happen in the broom cupboard, about Neptune's mouth against hers, hands tangling and searching and touching. 

Its 3am.   
And God is on the radio.   
The devil isn't far behind and they know that they have to fight. 

Neptune asks who's going to stay, and Venus says it should be (him).   
Then Jupiter hears herself saying they should leave together. 

And they do. 

The devil arrives in the feeling of being grabbed around the throat, like someone hitting her right in the stomach, like the pain of being known inside and outside and all at once. 

Venus' arm lays on the ground, and it's soft and lost, but not broken. She says it doesnt hurt, and Jupiter believes her.   
Venus' shell peels away and she is beautiful.   
Jupiter looks at Venus and sees her in light and in colour. 

Neptune runs over the ground in black ichor, it washes off her until she's dripping and flowing.   
Jupiter looks at Neptune and drinks her beauty in. 

This is the new touch.   
And she wants it. She wants it so badly and so much she feels like she's going to be ripped apart. 

But she isn't. 

Jupiter has so many hands.   
This hand is for grabbing, that hand is for punching, and another is for holding. 

Jupiter's blood coils around her like a mist, and she reaches out to them. 

The devil isn't lonely anymore.   
And we tangle together, Jupiter's storm and Venus' light and Neptune's flood. 

And Jupiter isn't lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a series and do the other two, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Also this wouldn't behave and ended up. Different to how I wanted it but ah well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but I decided to end this chapter here and write actual camp stuff in the nest one.
> 
> Also I took a lot of this from my own childhood experience so I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.  
> (and the first person to realise the song I'm referencing in the fic gets a virtual cookie)


End file.
